


Keep Watching

by nightsammy



Series: Threesome!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: The morning after they have their first sexual experience together, Stiles and Sam wakes up first and starts making out. When Dean wakes up, he decides to watch.





	Keep Watching

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is Unbeta'd.  
> 2) Ages are a bit different than I guess they would be if this was a canon crossover (because I have a RP with Dean/Stiles, so I use the ages we use there). So Stiles is 20, Dean is 28, which makes Sam 24.  
> 3) English is my second language, so there might be mistakes here and there, but not too bad.  
> 4) Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved.  
> 5) Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing.
> 
> End note: I literally can't stay away from this ship, lmao. It's probably gonna turn into a series if my Muse stays.

When Stiles wakes up the next day, he’s in a knot of tangled limbs. There’s at least two legs in between his, and hands from either side of him slid across his waist. For a moment he forgets about the night before and blinks confused at the man in front of him, because Dean doesn’t have long hair, but this guy does. Before his body can react in panic or whatever it is he’s supposed to feel though, the night before comes back to him and he relaxes visibly. Dean is sleeping heavily behind him and Stiles links their fingers together with the hand Dean has places on Stiles’ belly.

 

«Mornin’,» Sam yawns beside him, and Stiles turns to look up at him. Compared to Stiles, Sam seems to remember immediately, because he smiles sleepily at him and tightens his grip around Stiles’ waist.

 

«Morning,» Stiles replies, and a part of him wants to look away, because suddenly all of their attention is on each other, as Dean isn’t awake yet, and it’s kind of intense. They haven’t even talked about the whole thing, and they were all drunk. Maybe not enough to do things they’d regret, but this is still a thing that needs to be discussed, Stiles thinks. Because he’s not sure what’s okay to do and not, and right now all he can think about is Sam’s lips and how he wants them pressed against his own.

 

«I know,» Sam nods, because he can tell Stiles is thinking hard about what to do, and to be honest, so is Sam. «I think it’s okay, though. I’m okay with it, at least.»

 

The smile reappears on Stiles’ face then and he nods, a part of him relaxing, knowing at least Sam won’t be awkward about it. He doesn’t think Dean will be awkward about it either, but he won’t know until Dean wakes up.

 

«Hey, maybe - maybe it was just a one-time thing,» Sam says, eyes focused on his hand now rubbing at Stiles’ hipbone. «But I keep thinking about kissing you.» He chuckles a bit, because in his head it sounds like he’s fifteen again and talking to a crush.

 

«And I kinda wanna do it again,» he finishes finally, this time looking up to meet Stiles’ gaze. Stiles takes a deep breath to steady himself, because the look on Sam’s face is just like the one the night before, and Stiles’ cock stirs between his legs.

 

«Okay,» he whispers, and slides his hand up Sam’s chest and to his neck, gently tugging. «Kiss me.»

 

Sam’s mouth is on his so quickly he almost falls back into Dean’s chest, only being steadied by Sam’s hand gripping his waist tightly. There’s tongue pressing against his lips and he parts them with a moan. His fingers tangle in Sam’s hair and then he’s being pushed down into the mattress with Sam hovering over him. Sam feels so much bigger like this, his shoulders seems broader without his shirt on and his arms seems thicker. He’s also rougher than Dean usually is, but Stiles isn’t complaining. He kind of likes the contrast between the two.

 

Dean stirs beside them and they stop making out to look over at him as he blinks tired eyes open. Stiles’ heart beats fast in his chest, a sudden nervous feeling running through him. Maybe this isn’t okay?

 

It takes a few seconds it seems, before Dean understands what’s happening. He seems to be considering something before he shifts up onto one elbow and slides his hand down under the duvet and wraps his hand around his own cock, giving it a lazy stroke. «Don’t mind me,» he says, tightening his fist around the head of it. «I’ll tell you what he likes.»

 

Stiles isn’t sure who he’s talking about, probably Stiles, but even though he hasn’t actually slept with Sam, Stiles is sure Dean knows most of the things that makes Sam tick. So they both just nod before they resume to the kissing, tongues sliding together and teeth biting at each other’s lips. Their hands wander, Sam’s on Stiles’ hips and thighs and Stiles’ on Sam’s chest and over his shoulders. Stiles feels fingers digging in under his knees, and then he’s being manhandled, legs spreading for Sam to lay down between them. Sam’s cock slides against his and he pushes his hips up to meet him as they start rolling their hips together.

 

«Stiles likes being marked up,» Dean murmurs, and he smiles when Stiles already tilts his head to the side, silently begging Sam to bite at his skin and bruise it. He doesn’t say it out loud, but Sam’s the only person he’d ever let mark Stiles up like that. Any other situation where there might’ve been another person joining him and Stiles in bed, he would’ve flat out refused, and if they had insisted or done it anyways they’ve been out on the street, naked and locked out.

 

But Sam is  _Sam_ , and he’ll share anything with him.

 

Sam nods and traces the fading hickeys with his eyes. He puts both hands on Stiles’ ass and hoists him up against him, thrusting their hips together harder as he leans in and bites down hard over the bruise that was almost invisible at this point. Stiles actually yells and grips Sam’s hair so hard he thinks he might hurt him, so he lets go and moans out apologizes and slides his fingers through the strands softly and slowly.

 

«No, he likes it,» Dean says knowingly, because one; he walked in on him fucking a girl once, and she was pulling his hair so hard his back arched. And the noises he’d made… Dean has to grip his cock hard to control himself.

 

And two; he can tell by the way Sam’s hips jerk forward hard and how his fingers dig into Stiles’ ass cheek.

 

«Yeah… Yeah, keep going,» Sam nods, panting hard into Stiles’ neck, and Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice. He grips a fistful of brown, long locks and yanks, smirking triumphantly at Sam’s surprised groan and watches as the strength of his pull makes Sam’s head snap back. His neck is so long and beautiful and unmarked, Stiles thinks, and without thinking about it he leans in and sucks a dark bruise right above the spot where his collarbone meets the dip of his throat.

 

«Goddamn, Stiles,» Sam moans, surprised by the way Stiles is controlling the whole thing. He didn’t think Stiles had it in him. Dean, who is still laying beside them watching, bites his lip so hard it almost splits. He knows better than anyone how Stiles will let go and control someone in bed once he’s comfortable with it, and he’s happy to see that Stiles is already that comfortable around Sam. He strokes his cock faster and whimpers under his breath, knows he’s already getting close to climaxing.

 

Then Sam moves away, yanking Stiles along with him in the process, further down on the bed to make better room for Stiles’ arms as he pushes them up above their heads. He grips Stiles’ wrists in one hand and reaches the other one down between them to cover both of their cocks. Stiles moans Sam’s name and thrusts his hips up into Sam’s hand, silently loving the feel of their cocks sliding together, hard and wet. His eyes dart over to Dean, whose hand is moving quickly under the duvet.

 

«C’mon, baby, let us see,» he pleads, and Dean moves quickly, pushing the duvet down and away. He’s practically leaking, the sound of his hand sliding through it loud in the silent room.

 

«God, I wanna… Come in my mouth,  _please_ ,» Stiles begs, needing to taste Dean and lick him clean. Dean makes a sound in the back of his throat, surprised and so turned on he has to tightly grip the base of his cock so he won’t come already. He gets on his knees and crawls up higher on the bed, until he reaches Stiles’ face. Stiles’ mouth has already dropped open and gone slack, ready for Dean to fuck him, and Dean rubs the head of his cock against Stiles’ lips, wetting them before he pushes in. He already knows it’ll be over way too soon, but it’s a damn good way to go. He slowly starts moving, testing to see how far he can go and how well Stiles’ handles it, and then he speeds his movements up a bit, slowly fucking into his boyfriend’s mouth. Stiles moans like he’s been paid to do so, eyes rolling back and slipping closed. Dean curses under his breath and tilts his head back as he pushes as far in as he possibly can without Stiles choking, and then he’s coming. Stiles sucks and licks and moans, and Dean’s almost shaking at how good it feels before he has to pull back, over-sensitive and cock spurting the last drops of come across Stiles’ lips.

 

«Love the way you taste,» Stiles gasps, and Sam speeds up his thrusts against Stiles’ when he sees Stiles lick Dean’s come off his bottom lip.

 

He lets go of Stiles’ hands and lowers himself down so he covers Stiles with every inch of himself, instead grabbing Stiles’ arms to make him slide them across Sam’s shoulders to hold on.

 

«Want you to come for me,» he says, mouthing along Stiles’ jaw. «Like you did yesterday. You’re so hot.»

 

They thrust and move together, hands roaming and mouths kissing and licking over all the exposed skin they can reach as they race to the finish. Stiles comes first, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut as he loses the ability to breathe, and a few thrusts after Sam joins him, gasping against Stiles’ neck. They ride their highs out together, until Sam drops down beside him with an arm slung across his face.

 

«Looks like you guys ran a marathon,» Dean laughs softly as he drops down onto his back too.

 

«Could say the same thing about you, and you barely did anything,» Sam shoots back quickly, earning a pillow thrown at his face.

 

«Fuck off,» Dean huffs, but in the end they’re all laughing, happy, tired and sweaty. They might regret going back to sleep without cleaning themselves off later, but that’s a worry they won’t have to think about for a few hours.


End file.
